


Сказка на ночь

by ShNedzumi



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Простая сказка на ночь в семье охотника за деликатесами.





	

\- Какую историю вы хотите услышать на этот раз?  
Дети переглянулись, глаза их горели.  
\- Мам, - требовательно произнес младший, - ты обещала про короля и принцев.  
\- И бо-ольшую пустыню, - подхватил старший, разводя руками, как бы обхватывая эту пустыню.  
\- Ну раз обещала, - улыбнулась женщина, удобнее устраиваясь на стуле.  
Дети зарылись в подушки, накрылись одеялом и приготовились слушать.  
\- Это был расцвет Эры гурманов, - каждая их история начиналась одинаково. И хотя дети выучили наизусть "предисловие", Комацу все равно произносила его. - У короля Ичирью, одного из сильнейших охотников за деликатесами в мире не было детей. И тогда он решил усыновить ребятишек, чтобы было, кому передать свое королевство.  
Старший принц был самым сильным, обладал неукротимым нравом. И звучным голосом, настолько мощным, что его можно было услышать за тысячи километров.

_\- Вульгарный урод с порезанной щекой. Совершенно непрелестной._

Дети захихикали, мать только покачала головой и продолжила, стараясь не обращать внимания на возню в гостиной.  
\- Второй принц обладал настолько тонким нюхом, что мог выследить оленя, промчавшегося по дороге полгода тому назад. Его чутье никогда не подводило своего хозяина, а сердце было добрым и открытым.

_\- Грубый, бестактный прожорливый варвар._

\- Никто лучше третьего принца не разбирался в таинствах магии, в волшебных снадобьях и составах. Люди выстраивались в очередь, чтобы услышать его предсказание. Третий принц разговаривал со звездами.

_\- Дремучий змей, - припечатал тот же голос._

Комацу поджала губы, закатила глаза под веселый смех детей. Но продолжила рассказ.  
\- Четвертого принца люди называли гордецом за его желание хорошо выглядеть. Но правда была в том, что он был очень отзывчивым человеком. И самым красивым среди своих братьев.

_\- Прелестным, Масик. Прелестным и бесподобным....  
\- Идиотом, - хором произнесли еще три голоса._

\- Все четверо выросли прекрасными людьми и великолепными охотниками за деликатесами. Не было никого сильнее их во всем Мире людей. Они нашли себе питомцев себе под стать. Огромный конь с золотистой гривой носил на себе старшего брата.

_\- Эта кобыла не моя!_

\- Блестел густой, белоснежный мех боевого волка второго охотника. Черные крылья простирали свою тень - то был ворон третьего брата. Ну а четвертый приручил змею, самую опасную и хищную, королеву всех змей.  
\- А еще у них была фея, - убежденно заявил старший мальчик.  
\- Фея? - удивленно подняла брови мать. - Может, принцесса, сестра четвертого брата?  
\- Нет, фея! - насупил бровки мальчик.  
\- Ага, - поддакнул младший. - Нам папа рассказывал, что второй брат повстречал однажды фею с золотыми руками.  
\- Она обладала кулинарным волшебством, из-за него блюда получались намного лучше, чем у всех поваров мира! Они наполнялись теплом и гармонией.

_\- Какие сложные слова ты выучил, варвар - "гармония".  
\- И немного перестарался. Судя по электромагнитным импульсам, Комацу-тян находится в состоянии крайнего смущения. Не забывай, ей нельзя нервничать._

\- Так что там с феей, мам?  
\- Да, второй принц повстречал фею. И вместе с нею и старшим братом они отправились в легендарную Пустыню за дивным и редким ингредиентом - Игристой колой. Люди страшились пускаться в этот опасный путь, так как туда было нужно ехать целый месяц на специальных подвесных домах, прорываясь сквозь ураганы и песчаные бури, без остановки, без возможности пополнить запасы воды и еды.

_\- Ты сожрал тогда все, что можно. Комацу из-за тебя похудела на десять килограммов!  
\- Ой, можно подумать ты сидел на диете, задери тебя медведь! Сам лопал так, что за ушами трещало._

\- А впереди простиралась бесконечная пустыня, состоящая из самых разных песков. Из риса и жженого сахара, из нефти, из бриллиантов и алмазов. Там можно было найти все, что душе угодно. Но защищали эти сокровища опасные твари.  
Когда братья пришли в приграничный городок, они узнали страшную новость. Бесконечный войны истощили ту землю, люди страдали и голодали. Темнота породила чудовищ, убивающих все на своем пути. И с одним из них, страшно ядовитым скорпионом, им пришлось столкнуться в тот же день. Его жало блестело, наполненное ядом, его клешни могли рассечь человека надвое. Это было настоящее порождение тьмы.

_\- Но очень вкусное.  
\- Это да._

\- Старший брат немедля разделался с чудовищем, чтобы помочь жителям деревни.

_\- Ничего подобного, мелкая! Просто эта тварь дерзила мне. И я хотел жрать._

Дети захихикали, Комацу в очередной раз закатила глаза. Ну вот как тут рассказывать страшные истории, когда из-за стены ее постоянно поправляют.  
\- Своим звучным голосом, громовым криком он разрезал чудовище на сотню мелких частей и оставил жителям деревни в знак того, что страшные времена закончились. И они снова под защитой.

_\- Сожрал он его, просто сожрал. Даже панциря не оставил._

\- В благодарность им подарили двух питьевых верблюдов.  
\- Тех самых, с краниками в боках? - загорелись глаза младшего.  
\- Да, дорогой, тех самых, - улыбнулась мать, растрепав темно-коричневые волосенки.  
Старший нахмурился, подсчитывал что-то шевеля губами.  
\- Мам, но верблюдов всего двое, а братья едут с феей, значит их... трое. Что же будет с феей?  
\- Она поехала со вторым братом, так как выбрала его своим партнером и лучшим другом. Своим охотником, - с улыбкой ответила мать.  
\- О... - протянули мальчишки. - А верблюды... хорошие? - задал вопрос младший.  
\- Самые лучшие. С большими, влажными губами, плюшевыми боками. И потрясающе густыми ресничками, как опахала у пустынных шейхов, о которых мы с вами читали книжки.  
\- О...

_\- Да, хо-оро-ошие...  
\- Что это с ним? Какое-то непрелестное выражение лица.  
\- Этот алкоголик взял себе винного верблюда, а нам оставил пресного, - пробурчали в ответ недовольно.  
\- Твоя фея пить не умеет, так что завидуй молча. И не дерзи мне!  
\- Давайте лучше дослушаем сказку, а то импульсы Комацу-тян стали очень уж... угрожающими._

Комацу в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарила про себя друга, постоянно помогавшего ей утихомиривать банду, зовущуюся ее семьей.  
\- Медленно, под палящим солнцем, от которого плавился сам воздух, дошли они до сердца пустыни - Пирамиды Гурманов. Перед ними расстилался Лабиринт - еще одно смертельное препятствие, перекрывавшее проход к сокровищам. И тут случилось страшное - фею утащили зыбучие пески. В мгновение ока пропала она, исчезла из виду, как не бывало ее.

_\- Это ты, осел, упустил ее.  
\- Как можно не заметить, что твой партнер пропал? Наверное, как всегда мечтал набить себе желудок, варвар?  
\- Комацу-тян об этом не рассказывала...  
\- Ну.. это получилось... так быстро...  
\- Идиот!_

Губки мальчиков задрожали. Мать погладила их по головам.  
\- Ничего страшного не случилось. Фею унесло подземной песочной рекой в глубокие пещеры, а оттуда - в саму Пирамиду. И все это время старший охотник поддерживал ее особым талантом своего голоса - звуковыми волнами.  
Комацу порадовалась про себя, что мальчишки растут с Клетками гурмана и в развитии намного опережают своих сверстников. К тому же окружение многочисленных дядюшек и тетушек способствовало этому, как нельзя лучше.

_\- Спасибо тебе.  
\- Прибил бы, да ведь мелкая плакать будет._

\- Внутри их ждали различные препятствия и чудовища - зубастые креветки и огромные хищные слизни. Трехглавые собаки с клыками, что моя рука. И растения, норовившие их задушить. Но охотники не сдавались, они шли вперед. К своей потерявшейся фее и Игристой коле. Так они пробрались в самое сердце Пирамиды. И обнаружили там Сфинксоламандру - великого хранителя Игристой колы. Этот зверь выращивал ее внутри себя, давал ей созревать, чтобы затем поделиться со смельчаками, сумевшими добраться до главного сокровища Пирамиды.

_\- Поделиться, ага. Да он нас чуть не растерзал!_

Мальчики слушали, затаив дыхание. Плавный, мелодичный голос матери лился рекой, вплетался в тени ночи и сияние звезд за окном, в свет небольшого ночника, в порхание бабочки у лампы.  
\- Это был жестокий, кровопролитный бой. Охотники теряли силы, стараясь нанести чудовищу удар. Сфинсоламандра отражал все их атаки. Его зеленая чешуя была прочнее, чем у дракона, гибче, чем у змеи. Его рыжая грива извивалась и шевелилась, как будто в ней находилась сотня змей. А когти пробивали насквозь толстые, каменные плиты пола. Охотникам грозила смерть, но тут фее чудом удалось найти рецепт, как можно добыть Игристую колу. И все вместе они, объединив усилия, победили страшного зверя.

_\- О, как он плакал, как ревел! - удовлетворение в голосе. - А нечего было дерзить мне!  
\- Да, и кола оказалась восхитительно вкусной._

\- Затем они.... - Комацу улыбнулась. Мальчишки спали без задних ног.  
Она поправила одеяло, поцеловала каждого в лоб. Отвела синие прядки старшего, чтобы не лезли в глаза и не мешались. Оброс, как и его отец, надо будет подстричь обоих. Выключила ночник, выпуская бьющуюся у стекла бабочку на улицу.  
\- Спокойной ночи. Сладких снов.  
И, держась за поясницу, медленно вышла из комнаты.  
Яркий свет гостиной ударил по глазам. Комацу моргала, привыкая к освещению. Затем посмотрела на своих охотников, рассевшихся по диванам с бокалами бренди или виски в руках.  
\- Ну, вот скажите, почему они так любят истории с вашими комментариями?  
\- Мальчишки, Комацу-тян, - развел руками Коко, улыбаясь.  
\- Ладно, - женщина взмахнула рукой. - Опустим, - села на диван рядом с мужем. Торико немедленно прижал ее к себе, положил руку на округлый живот. В широкую ладонь тут же врезалась ножка беспокойной дочери. - Но меня больше интересует, как они умудряются под это засыпать? Все наши приключения - сплошные битвы и адреналин.  
\- Для тебя, Масик, - поправил ее Сани. - А для охотников - обычное дело.  
\- Обычное-то обычное, но я никогда не успеваю закончить сказку - они засыпают раньше, - почти огорченно произнесла она.  
\- И зачем? - Торико улыбнулся, поцеловал ладошку своей феи. - Если мы и так знаем, чем должна закончиться сказка.

_И жили они долго и счастливо._


End file.
